


Mine

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BottomPaul, Jealous Daryl, Licking to claim, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Paul thinks Daryl's adorable, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, topdaryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: The new guy pisses Daryl off.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Tumblr prompt I received! The prompt was " I would like Daryl doing the "I licked it so it's mine" in regards to Paul. Maybe as a jealous reaction to someone flirting with him or something?" So here it is! I hope you like it anonny!

Daryl was pissed. No, scratch that. He was beyond pissed. He was seeing red. He couldn't remember the last time he was this furious. It was probably something stupid Merle did. The hunter was pacing the room he currently shared with one Paul Jesus Rovia. They'd been together a few weeks and were keeping things under wraps. Daryl was too nervous what his family would think despite Paul's constant reassurances that they wouldn't care. The scars on his back were a stark reminder of what people thought of homosexuality. 

It had taken Paul months to even get the hunter to admit to himself he had feelings for the scout. In fact, it had taken months, a shared bottle of whiskey and a desperate make out session on Paul's bed in his trailer at Hilltop before Daryl had said that he wanted more than friendship. Paul's heart had been racing and he couldn't stop the wide grin that crossed his lips when Daryl had spoke those words. The hunter had flushed red and hid his eyes behind his hair until Paul had said that he liked him back. 

And now... the hippie asshole was out on the street in front of their Alexandria home flirting with the new comer. Daryl stopped by their bedroom window and glared down at the man. There was nothing attractive about him. Sure he was tall, had a baby face and bright green eyes; but, he was dumber than a rock. He didn't know how to shoot a gun. He didn't know how to build anything. He could barely use a damn knife. So what the hell did Paul see in him?

Seeing the man put his arm around Paul's shoulders was the last straw. Daryl growled and yanked his boots on. He stormed down the stairs and shoved the front door open. He took the porch steps two at a time and marched down the side walk. Paul turned to him and blinked at the enraged look on his face. 

“Daryl-”

Daryl reached up and shoved the man's arm off Paul's shoulders. “Get yer fuckin hands off mah boyfriend!”

Paul's eyes widened at the exclamation. Rick and Michonne were walking down the sidewalk with Judy in tow and stop to watch. “Daryl?”

The man, who's name continues to escape Daryl, not that he cares, flinches back. “Dude, calm down, bro... I wasn't doing anything!”

“Don't fuckin lie ta me! Ya been eyein 'im up ever since ya got 'ere!” Daryl's accent became thicker the angrier he got. He paced a bit, hands gesturing with his irritation. “He's mine! So back the fuck off!”

The man glares. “I don't see your name on him! He's not a possession man!”

Daryl scoffed and turned to Paul, who was standing behind him awkwardly and blushing some as the fight drew everyone's curiosity. He grabbed Paul's hand and yanked him close, kissing him deeply. Paul grunted in shock and struggled for only a second before leaning into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders, pressing tight to him. It was over too soon in Paul's opinion. One of Daryl's hands wrapped in his hair and yanked gently, turning his head. That sinful tongue licked from above the collar of his shirt and up under his ear. He was released after that. The hunter turned to face the newcomer. 

“I licked 'im! He's mine!”

Paul blinked and dropped his jaw. Daryl was so childish sometimes. The scout felt he should be angry, but a jealous Daryl was just too damn adorable. He couldn't help smiling and laughing. He saw Michonne and Rick grinning brightly with their own amusement. 

“Get yer rocks off somewhere else!” With that final statement, Daryl grabbed Paul's hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling him back to the house. 

As soon as they were inside, Daryl pinned Paul to the wall, kissing him deep and passionate, almost to passionate. Their teeth clacked together, but Paul didn't mind. Daryl was rocking their hips together just right. His hands were yanking their clothes off, tossing them left and right. The scout thought he saw his shirt land on a lamp. His jeans landed on the back of a chair and his boxers slid on the tile floor of the dining room, stopping just under the table. He chuckled. 

“Daryl... calm-” He couldn't even finish his sentence. Daryl was lifting him bridal style in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. The scout was amazed Daryl was able to lift him so easily. Then again, those biceps were far too beautiful to be mere decoration on the hunter. 

The bedroom door was kicked open and Jesus was tossed onto the bed. Daryl shoved his jeans off and crawled on top of the scout. They kissed deeply, hips rocking and grinding together. A jealous Daryl was like a wild animal. He was all growls and bites and soft whines, licking all over Paul's chest and down to his stomach. Fingers pushed into the scout, aided by lube and Daryl's cum from the previous night's orgasm. Paul moaned softly, arching his back and rocking his hips into Daryl's mouth and fingers. He stared down at the hunter's dark hair, watching him bob up and down.

“Daryl...” Jesus whined. “C'mon... I'm ready...”

The hunter growled and sat up. “Roll over...”

Paul shivered and rolled onto his hands and knees. The rough hands grabbed his hips and Daryl was pushing into him. “Fuck, baby...” His thighs were pushed apart wider and a hand shoved him down on his elbows, forcing his ass out. 

Daryl bite his bottom lip, his eyes trailing over Paul's smooth, lean back and down to his ass. There was bruises from last night on his hips and shoulders. “Paul... is this okay?” He whispered. 

Affection bloomed in Paul's chest from the innocent question. He smiled and looked over his shoulder at the hunter. “It's more than okay... I'm loving it.” He licked his lips. “Fuck me, Daryl... mark me... show the others I'm your's.”

The words unlocked something primal in Daryl. He started thrusting hard and fast, clutching Paul's hips to force him back on his cock. It was rough and hot. Paul was moaning and crying out in bliss, gripping the sheets so tight they ripped off the mattress. Daryl was growling and grunting behind him. Their skin was slapping together loudly and Paul blushed at the sound. He was so hard and aroused. 

“Mine... mine... yer mine...” Daryl was growling the words on a loop.

The words made Jesus groan and blush more, if that were possible. He shivered and reached down to stroke himself, so close to the edge, but Daryl's hand smacked it away and wrapped around him instead. 

“Fuck! Daryl! Please! I'm so close! So close!” Paul arched his back, bucking into Daryl's hand and back against the cock inside him. Daryl's hand was stroking him perfectly, tightening at the head and rubbing his thumb over the slit to spread the precum. It only took a few strokes and Paul was cumming hard on the sheets, adding to the mess from last night.

The hot walls tightening around Daryl's cock. He thrusted twice more before stilling deep inside Paul. He let out a wolfish yell with his release, spilling more cum into Paul's already wet hole. He leaned over the scout's back, hands on either side of his head. His arms shook, struggling to hold him up. 

“Paul... ya okay?” Daryl panted. 

“Mmn... I'm perfect...” Paul whispered back. He whined as Daryl pulled out gently and rolled onto his side. Daryl rested behind him, cuddling to his back and petting his side gently. He smiled as the hunter buried his face in his hair. “Daryl.... you're adorable.” The words made Daryl hide even more in his embarrassment.

“... Shuddup.”


End file.
